madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2
is the second episode of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It originally aired on January 13th, 2011 in Japan and is produced by SHAFT. Summary The episode starts off with Madoka and Sayaka in Mami's house, while Mami explains how the soul gem gives her power, and how Kyubey can grant a wish's exchange. Mami tells Sayaka and Madoka that she will take them on a witch hunt, because it is a very hard decision, and it is also very risky, because a magical girl may die in the process of hunting witches. They then discuss Homura attacking Kyubey. Kyubey says that Homura intended to stop them from meeting, and they also speculate it could be to avoid competition since the victor gets the grief seed. This results in competition. Kyubey comes with Madoka to school, where they discover they can use telepathy. Homura approaches Madoka again later and reveals she did intend to stop Kyubey from meeting Madoka. She failed and restates her previous warning. Madoka asks Homura what her wish was, but she doesn't respond. Sayaka and Madoka meet Mami after school to hunt witches. Sayaka brings a bat, and Madoka brings designs she has for outfits, making Sayaka and Mami laugh. Mami uses her soul gem to get to the witches location. They get to the location of an abandoned shack and find a lady with a Witch's kiss, jumping off. Mami catches her, and they enter. Sayaka's bat is turned into a mace. They wander through and then find the witch, Gertrud. At one point, Mami appears to be unconscious, and Madoka and Sayaka are worried. Mami states she won't lose in front of her future students. She defeats Gertrud and then picks up the grief seed. She explains what it does and then uses it to restore her power. After she uses it, she tosses it to a hiding Homura, and Homura throws it back, saying it is hers. She then leaves, and Mami and the others head back. Characters Magical Girls * Mami Tomoe * Homura Akemi Civilians * Madoka Kaname * Junko Kaname * Sayaka Miki * Hitomi Shizuki Witches * Gertrud Other * Kyubey Locations * Mitakihara Town Trivia Animation Errors * During the where Madoka and Junko brush their teeth, a shot from their back shows that Madoka had her hair tied in bunches. The next shot showed them from the front, showing Madoka with her hair down. * Before they enter the barrier, Sayaka receives a bat Mami imbued with magic to protect them from any immediate threats. Sayaka is still in possession of the bat during the battle with Gertrud, but after Mami destroys Gertrud and the barrier dissipates, the bat is nowhere to be found for the rest of the episode. * Madoka's sketches of her magical outfit were drawn by Aoi Yuuki, her voice actress. She is properly credited in the ending. ** According to the Blu-Ray Episode 2 voice commentary, Ume Aoki gave a draft to Aoi Yuuki who was asked to draw some sketches on Madoka. She came up with the outfit designs for the notebook shown in this episode. Originally it was planned for Madoka's drawing skills to be horrible, but it didn't turn out that way. * Episode 2's end card features Lord Humungus, the goalie-masked leader of a post-apocalyptic motorcycle gang of marauders in Mad Max 2. Gallery Episode 2 End Card.jpg MahouShoujoMadokaMagica225.jpg fr:Épisode 02 Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Episodes